Dionysus Tenebrae
|status = Active |relatives = Deceased |magic = Life Insertion Magic Encore |weapons = Various Puppets Wire Threads}} Dionysus Tenebrae (ヂオニスス テネブラ Dionisusu Tenubura Latin for; God of Intoxication, Darkness) is a very unusual mage who appears to have no real agenda other than to make his own puppets and use them for some reason or the other. He was once a Legal Mage who lived with an unnamed Guild for most of his life, advancing his puppeteer skills and other forms of unorthodox magic to a strange extent. He appears to be quite famous among Fiore for his creations, and his rather bland personality. For this reason, he is known as the Dull Craftsman (怠い職人 Darui Shokunin). Also, he is a wandering performer, regularly putting on acts with his various puppets in order to earn enough pay to feed himself. Despite his relatively dull nature and odd magic, he appears to be quite well-liked among the general populous. After wandering for a certain period of time, Gairon appeared to have found him or vice-versa, and he joined Phantom Lord as one of its S-Class Mages. As of now, he bears the title of Bear's Sin of Sloth (熊の罪の無精 Kuma no Tsumi no Bushō) due to his position in the Seven Deadly Sins team of Phantom Lord. Appearance Dionysus is a rather unusual looking fellow. Without a doubt, his face is commonly in a monotonous visage, almost like he was one of his many puppets. Additionally, he is noted to have a relatively high physical stature, but is remarkably skinny and has little musculature thanks to his focus on his puppeteering. But Dionysus is noted for his pianist-like fingers, which have been exercised quite frequently thanks to building puppets to the most minor human details. Aside from this though, the rest of Dionysus is rather ordinary; having a full head of black hair that is kept unstyled and a pair of black eyes, one of which is covered by a monocle for some peculiar reason, possibly to help him with his puppet crafting. His attire is generally considered rather unusual, but adds to the spice of his performances. He wears a magician-like attire consisting of a black mantle with a red interior over a black vest, white dress shirt, black bowtie, a pair of dress pants and a pair of dress shoes. For accessories, he is noted to have a rose clip binding his cloak near his neck, has a pair of white gloves and a tall top-hat. Some like to call him a magician for his antics, but all he says is response is that it is a way to get over his dull physical features. Personality Dionysus is noted not by any eccentric personality traits, but by the fact that he is simply very dull. It is almost as if he is incapable of showing human emotion, despite being a human and he insists on the fact that he is nothing else but human. He will regularly be seen with a bland, expressionless face, and generally be sitting in one place, doing one thing, at one time. He doesn't appear to hold any visible passion for anything aside from his craftsmanship, which even then, he doesn't like to express verbally. Dionysus rarely, if ever speaks, only doing so when he is addressed, simply because he finds it tiresome to do so, and it distracts him from further refining his performances and puppets. Dionysus doesn't appear to know the meaning of etiquette, rather contrary to his appearance that is. He is generally blunt with what he says, and refers to people as "-san", with their first name, or a nickname if he has one for them. He is unusually fond with nicknames, having a number of them for a number of people, even if their meetings are only temporary. He isn't particularly fussy with who he talks to though, and appreciates it when people take the time out for him simply to inquire about his puppetry and the like. The irony in Dionysus' personality is that he actually expresses a terribly high level of emotion during his performances. His acting skills are very top-notch, and he can take upon any role and fulfill it to the required level of acting expertise and take it a step higher. Most, if not all of his performances have been pulled off extremely well. When asked who he accredits his talents to, he simply states that "he has learnt from the expressionless puppets to express emotions", leaving many dumbfounded by what he actually means. Dionysus, like his namesake, is actually quite fond of various alcoholic beverages. Ever since he was legally able to drink, he has tried out a number of different beverages, his favorite by far being wine, another allusion to his namesake. Furthermore, his obsession with his puppets is undeniable, and he appears to treat them as if they were an extension of himself, and nothing less. History Synopsis List of Puppets Catalyst Puppets Puella (プエラ Puera Latin for; Girl) is the first puppet to always be revealed by Dionysus, whether it be in combat or outside of it. She is noted for her very small physical stature, only being about 2 feet, similar to a dwarf in most cases. She, like all of Dionysus' puppets, has flawless facial features and an appearance that overall resembles an Elf, which Dionysus modelled most of his puppets after. Her eyes are a shimmering gold, and she has a slight blush on its cheeks despite her relatively neutral facial expression. The attire she wears appears to be a bell-sleeved light purple dress shirt with a jewel near its collar and two buttons just underneath it. Under this, she wears a frilled black top, a pair of baggy blue pants, striped socks and clown-like black shoes. She also, like Puerum, has a frilled headband over her hair. Her personality appears to be relatively neutral, if not somewhat antagonistic. She is readily available to fulfill her master's commands, but can sometimes be moody, which Dionysus never expected in her design. Nonetheless, she is fully willing to act as the catalyst for Dionysus' magical abilities, and appears to get along with Puerum like a twin sibling would. She commonly berates him for not finishing his tasks properly, but helps him out to complete them. She also, like Puerum, is fanatically in love with various types of cake, which she is rewarded with after completing a task. Puerum (プエラム Pueramu Latin for; Boy) is the second puppet to always be revealed by Dionysus, whether it be in combat or outside of it. He is noted for his very small physical stature, only being about 2 feet, similar to a dwarf in most cases. Like all of Dionysus' puppets, Puerum has flawless facial features and an appearance that overall resembles an Elf, which Dionysus modelled most of his puppets after. His eyes are a notable sapphire, and has slight blush on its cheeks with an expression of awe on him all the time. Slightly different to his sister, Puella, Puerum appears to wear a black blazer over a frilled pair of blue pants and clown-like shoes. Like Puella, he has a frilled headband over his hair, which is a much more aquatic shade than Puella's. His personality appears to be more to the side of being in awe or fearful of everything. Puerum is rather hesitant to meet new people, and is commonly forced out by Puella to be motivated to do anything at all. Though he is efficient at his chores, he is also quite clumsy whenever he is scared, which is the majority of the time, and thus needs Puella's support to do anything. But, he is willing to act as a catalyst for Dionysus' magic, and admires Puella despite her constant scolding. He also fanatically enjoys various types of cake, which he is rewarded with after completing a task. Combat Puppets Luna (ルナ Runa Latin for; Moon) is one of the two combat puppets within the arsenal of Dionysus. Aside from taking far longer to create, they also required a certain level of magical power to bring to life. The physical stature of Luna appears to be only a couple of inches shorter than her creator. Like his other puppets, Luna has flawless facial features which are entirely reminiscent to an Elf, which was what she was modeled after and glittering pink eyes to accompany them. Her hair appears to be a tinted silver with an aquatic color, much like the rest of the puppets that Dionysus has. Her attire is that of a maid, consisting of a white top with bell sleeves that have notable frills on them, a darker grey frilled skirt, striped stockings and black dress shoes. Unlike Puella and Puerum, Luna appears to hold quite a bit of sentience, but doesn't necessarily show it. She is extremely loyal to Dionysus, and can get aggressive if anybody tries to touch him. She fulfills his commands to a tee, and works extraordinarily well with Sol, who appears to be her romantic partner. From some of her known antics, Luna appears to be quite feminine, and will generally blush whenever complimented or embarrassed slightly. She is known to be quite level-headed and an exceptional tactician when it comes down to it. *'Combat Abilities': Luna appears to be a very graceful combatant, who utilizes her body with grace as she utilizes acrobatic movements to impede her enemies and subsequently annihilate them. She works in tandem with Sol for excellent results. Her martial prowess is then reinforced with her ability to utilize a limited variant of Chain Magic, which is a Holder-Type variant that extends the chains from her bracelets underneath her bell sleeves, which can bind her enemies and allow Sol to finish them off. Sol (ソル Soru Latin for; Sun) is one of the two combat puppets within the arsenal of Dionysus. Aside from taking far longer to create, they also required a certain level of magical power to bring to life. The physical stature of Sol appears to be only a couple of inches shorter than his creator. Like his other puppets, Sol has flawless facial features which are entirely reminiscent to an Elf, which was what he was modeled after and glittering pink eyes to accompany them. His hair appears to be a tinted silver with an aquatic color, much like the rest of the puppets that Dionysus has. His attire is that of a butler, with a large blazer that goes down to his toes, with frilled bell sleeves and silver lining. Under this, he wears a rather dull green vest, a notably frilled ribbon of sorts, a white dress shirt underneath this, a pair of baggy green shorts and a pair of striped socks and black dress shoes. Unlike Luna, he appears to express his humanity with quite some fervor. He is generally cheerful and likes to see his master talking or at least attempting to be less dull than what he shows. Nonetheless, he is extremely loyal to his master, and accepts his demands regardless of their extremities. He is also the romantic partner of Luna, who he works exceptionally well with. *'Combat Abilities': Like Luna, Sol is a graceful combatant who utilizes his body with meticulous ease, utilizing acrobatic movements to impede his enemies and then annihilate them with his martial prowess. He works in tandem with Luna for excellent results. Furthermore, he also shows to be capable of a minor form of Requip, as indicated from his ability to produce a number of blades from his sleeves with ease. He uses Luna's Chain Magic as an advantage to defeat the enemies of his master. Manzai Manzai (漫才 Comedian) is the sole puppet of Dionysus' collection who appears to be entirely different from the others. He isn't modelled off an Elf or anything remote, but appears to be completely human, aside from a couple of inhumane features. He is designed by Dionysus to be proficient in all forms of combat, and have a unique form of magic. Later, Dionysus mentions that Manzai is in fact the corpse of his old friend known as Jack who had died prior to the dissolution of their guild. In the said guild, Jack was a S-Class Mage who had a strange soft spot for Dionysus. As a puppet, Jack remains the same appearance as he did when he was in his other "life". He appears to have a very prominent jawline, deep purple eyes with a slightly excessive amount of eye make-up, most peculiarly one part of it being a dark blue tear-stroke being visible underneath his left eye. He also has four earrings on each ear, and has vibrant orange hair, something commented by everyone who sees him. Manzai appears to have a strange right hand, which is a skeleton, and always holds a number of multi-colored orbs, which are revealed to be a portion of his magic. His attire appears to be slightly eccentric, if not over-the-top in some cases. He wears a black blazer with diamond-patterned lining across the bottom and the sleeves, with a rope-like exterior as well, and only three buttons underneath the collar, which connect it at the neck. Underneath this, he wears a checkered dress shirt with plain white sleeves, similarly donned baggy pants, long white socks and a pair of black dress shoes. Overall, Manzai lives up to his epithet as Comedian. As a puppet, Manzai appears to have the same personality as Jack did, as he was made in his house, where Jack's personality lied most prominently. Accordingly so, Manzai has a vibrant and relatively carefree persona. He is constantly smiling, and appears to tease the other puppets of Dionysus' collection as younger siblings. Additionally, he also appears to be quite casual when talking to Dionysus, treating him similarly as he treats his puppets. But he is noted to be quite grateful of the favors that Dionysus has done to himself, and Dionysus reciprocrates by letting him do as he please, granted he doesn't do anything too outrageous, and always assists him in battle, a condition which he accepts gladly. Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: As an S-Class Mage, Manzai is noted to possess incredible levels of Eternano, high enough to last in battle for a considerable amount of time with strict ease. Masterful Close Combatant: Manzai is noted to be a highly skilled close combatant, his skill being formidable enough to give him the position of a S-Class Mage with quite some ease. In his previous guild, he was known to physically discipline rebellious young mages with nothing but his fists, and did so with quite some ease. It should be noted that the combat form of Luna and Sol is a replica of Manzai's own combat form. Jester Magic (道化方の魔法 Dōkegata no Mahō) is a unique form of Holder Magic which employs the orbs that Manzai holds as a catalyst for a variety of elemental effects to be achieved. Manzai holds enough skill within this magic to be called a S-Class Mage. He is shown to have defeated various enemies with the effects of these orbs, which are revealed to be Lachrima. *'Yellow Light' (黄光 Kikō) is the yellow Lachrima in his possession, which embodies Light Magic within it. It is known to produce powerful beams of light and shields, and when combined with the other orbs, can make deadly combinations. *'Red Fire' (朱火 Akega) is the red Lachrima in his possession, which embodies Fire Magic within it. The said Lachrima can create potent flames, when directed by Manzai's expertise, become even more prominent. Combined with the other orbs, it is a deadly force. *'Blue Water' (青水 Aosui) is the blue Lachrima in his possession, which embodies Water Magic within it. It can produce large volumes of water without assistance of a preemptive water source, and allows Manzai to manipulate it to create large tidal waves, columns of water and the like. Combined with other orbs, it can make elements such as ice or steam, which are very deadly. *'Green Wind' (緑風 Midorifū) is the green Lachrima in his possession, embodying Wind Magic. It can cause great gusts of wind to appear with ease, and then allow Manzai to manipulate the said wind to create tornadoes or blades. It is used as a supplement to the other orbs. *'Black Darkness' (黒闇 Kuroyami) is the black Lachrima in his possession, embodying Darkness Magic. It can solidify shadows and cause apparitions of darkness to be formed with meticulous ease. Combined with other Lachrima can cause other elements to be tainted, giving them much more power. Hōchō Hōchō (包丁 Carving Knife) is the secondary puppet used for combat by Dionysus, and the second to be forged from a corpse. This particular puppet was a close friend of Dionysus from his old guild, and though he wasn't an extraordinary combatant, was definitely quite erratic with his magic. The name of this man was John, and formed an unofficial team with Dionysus constantly. Hōchō appears to be more humane than Manzai, but still has some of the jester-like traits that he had, considering that John was actually Jack's younger brother, this isn't a real surprise. Hōchō is a slightly effeminate teenage-looking man, with fair skin and blonde hair that had a shade of black at its front. Like Manzai, he has excessive eye makeup, including thick eyeliner and a black dot underneath each eye. He wears a light brown vest over a black and white striped dress shirt with an erratic ribbon at its front and puffed out sleeves. He also wears a pair of long dress pants and dress shoes, and is noted to wear a hat that is curved inwards, with a brown collar. He is most commonly seen carrying around daggers. Hōchō is a very cheerful personality, and is commonly making fun with any situation that he is. He is very close to Dionysus, as he retains all the memories that they had together. They evidently make a strong team, with Dionysus' tactical genius combined with Hōchō's physical and magical capabilities, they were a force to be reckoned with in their old guild. As of now, Hōchō constantly stays by Dionysus' side, even bugging him occassionally just to have fun, despite the rather lifeless person that Dionysus has become. Magic and Abilities Expert in Knife Combat: Hōchō is a highly skilled practitioner in the use of daggers and knives, using them as his primary means of combat. He employs acrobatic movements combined with great marksmanship to hit most of his targets with relative ease. Combined with his precision in Telekinesis, it is rather difficult to avoid his knives. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is the name of the magic Hōchō wields. It is notable for being accompanied with his marksmanship to constantly weave and dart around and behind his enemies, before immediately defeating them. Magic and Abilities Encore (アンコール Ankōru) is a very unorthodox form of magic which employs both Puella and Puerum as a catalyst for its activation. Dionysus had revealed that at one point in time, prior to his obtainment and construction of his puppets that he used himself as a means to catalyze this magic; but the level of stability and power was very low compared to what it is now. Upon Dionysus' command, both Puella and Puerum arrive, and Dionysus releases an unique magical seal that he placed on both of the puppets. The said magical seal releases all of the hidden magical power within them, which subsequently exerts itself as a large sphere of magical energy that stabilizes with Puella and Puerum at its center. The entire process takes a small amount of time, so Dionysus uses his other puppets to hold off his enemies prior to the completion of the activation. Herein, it appears that the magical sphere does nothing but provide a place where Dionysus and his enemies can fight without interruption, but this is only half true. After a period of about one minute, which Dionysus holds off his opponents with, he can finally activate the magic whenever he wishes. Using the command Store and Repeat (溜めると繰り返す Tameru to Kurikaesu), the said magical sphere absorbs the existing Eternano within the sphere that was released from the battle between Dionysus and his opponent and circulates it for a brief period of time. Finally, the true ability of this magic is revealed, as Dionysus and his enemy are trapped in a time loop which lasts for however long Dionysus continued to keep the magical sphere stable. Upon the completion of this loop a single time, Dionysus can choose whether to repeat the said loop, or use another loop made through the same process again. It should be noted that, while the opponent is being manipulated by the memorized Eternano sequences forged through the battle, Dionysus can, at any time, escape from this loop, thereby giving him an enormous advantage. Gairon said that it was for this reason predominantly that he labelled him a S-Class Mage, for any of his allies fighting with him on a larger scale could be freed from this said loop and provide an enormous advantage to their guild in any battle. Life Insertion Magic (命挿入の魔法 Myōsōnyū no Mahō) is the most unorthodox form of magic that is within Dionysus' arsenal. It was apparently given to him by his former master, who was deceased by the time he completed his teachings of this magic. According to Dionysus, it is a forbidden-esque magic, that one can be arrested for if caught guilty of employing. The said magic, like what its name indicates, allows Dionysus to pour "life" into any inorganic construct, thus personifying it as a human. He appears to do this by employing and all remaining 'life energy' that is within the atmosphere, concentrating it to his hands and place it into the body of the inorganic object. Dionysus stated that he has only ever used this magic six times, which has resulted in his personality being depreciated into what it is currently, as part of the life force used in the process was from him. He revealed that he used this magic to create his puppets into what they are currently, but only to a select few people. He also has said that one can cause an 'overload' of life energy to be put into an individual, particularly within a mage, where the Eternano within them is counter-balanced by an excess of life force, thus removing the equilibrium within their body and killing them. But, he has never used this form of Life Insertion Magic, for he considers it unethical. : Meticulous Inventor: Master Puppeteer: Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Phantom Lord Category:S-Class Mage